Kenpachi's shikai
by Paranoid Blue
Summary: There are two things absolutely everyone in Seireitei knows. Number one: Zaraki Kenpachi has ridiculous reiatsu levels and is always, repeat, always accompanied by his pink haired, hyper, menace of a lieutenant Number two: Thankfully, given his reiatsu and insane battle lust, his Zanpakuto has no name and is permanently sealed, limiting what his power levels could be if they were


Well hello there! I decided to try my hand at a Bleach fanfic so let me know how it goes eh?  
>Anywho, as I'm sure you're all aware due to the site this is posted on, I do not own Bleach or it's characters no matter how much I'd like to.<p>

Now, you know the drill I'm sure...Read, review and enjoy please!

* * *

><p>There are two things absolutely everyone in Seireitei knows.<p>

Number one: Zaraki Kenpachi has ridiculous reiatsu levels and is always, repeat, always accompanied by his pink haired, hyper, menace of a lieutenant

Number two: Thankfully, given his reiatsu and insane battle lust, his Zanpakuto has no name and is permanently sealed, limiting what his power levels could be if they were given the chance.

But what they don't know is that only one of these things is true. Yes, Kenpachi does have ridiculous reiatsu levels, an unrivalled lust for battle and always is accompanied by his Lieutenant but contrary to belief, his Zanpaktou is permanently in Shikai, not altogether sealed and she does indeed have a name. A name very familiar to the Seireitei residents. She is permanently on show, hidden in plain sight and is acknowledged by all. Her name is Yachiru and she has pink hair.

She exists almost completely independant to Kenpachi for such a man would never have an obedient and submissive Zanpaktou. She is every bit as strong, blood thirsty and secretive as he is and is a feared Shinigami in her own right. But how did a sword spirit come to be a Lieutenant? This is what I'll explain.

* * *

><p>A young boy woke up one day, naked as the day he was born, face down in the Zaraki district of Rukongai with no memories of how he got there and a pounding headache. Once he had pulled himself upright and dragged himself into an alley to better hide from prying eyes, he noticed that he was very hungry and and in desperate need of clothes.<p>

Fashioning himself a toga out of sheets he stole from a washing line strung across the narrow alley, he got up and left, headache now abating slightly. The first thing he saw when he exited was a group of men attacking a woman who was screaming full volume. Surprisingly, all those who passed avoided looking and hurried on heads down. Annoyed at the impact the screaming had on his headache, he stepped into the fight if only to make it stop. He violently attacked the men uncaring of the numbers and woke up three days later in another alley with a worse headache and pain in almost every part of his body.

Over the course of the next few days his memories of the fight returned in bits and pieces. Much to his surprise, in the few moments before he took a hit, the joy, freedom and power were a heady rush that left him craving that he had been beaten so easily before he could experience more of the fight, the boy vowed to get strong so he could fight longer and get that rush again. The first step to achieving power he realised, was a good diet. Because he was in such a poor district though, food was scarce and often had to be taken by force.

Once he squashed his brief though of moral injustice, he viewed his food raids as training missions and had no hesitation in fighting to get it. This in turn aided his next step to power, train until you can no longer move, then drag yourself up and continue. He took to this step like a duck to water and fought everyone he came across regardless of gender or age but as he went on, he realised that he was getting his battle high less and less until one day it was no longer there. Alarmed by this, he fought with a new ferocity but to no avail. Annoyed and feeling lost without the joy of battle, he wandered the district until he came across a man who beat him in ten hits and a sword slash. Nevertheless, though the fight was short, it was exhilarating. He had achieved his battle high again.

A few more fights that resulted in his being beaten confirmed his theory. He needed a challenging fight to get his high, the problem was, he was as strong in hand to hand as he could get. Wandering along lost in thought, he stumbled over something and looked down to see a man staring back with lifeless, glazed eyes, a black uniform and a sword by his side. The boy knew what this was, the Shinigami often ran through the district never stopping and all the while looking grimly ahead. He had watched them, annoyed that none of them would accept his offer of a fight and envied their swords glinting and flashing in the light. To him, they had always symbolised power and here was one at his feet ripe for the taking. Bending down he snatched it up and took off running as a group of thugs saw him.

He led them into a back alley and proceeded to unsheathe the sword. It shone in the light still covered in the blood of it's previous owner. It was soon adorned with more blood and the boy exited the alley leaving several brutally sliced corpses behind him laughing gleefully as he rode out his battle high.

Now with a new method of fighting, he fought with anyone who even so much as looked at him. With every fight he won, the high grew smaller and smaller but whenever he lost a fight, the high increased and he pushed himself further to achieve more of the addicting feeling. Over time, the wrapping of the hilt faded from black to bandages and the guard changed shape. The sword felt more precious to him now, it was no longer simply a tool, it was a friend who stood by him in fights and even blocked shots he didn't see coming.

Now that his blade helped him, rarely did he encounter a fight he lost and by now, everyone was either too weak or refused to battle him due to his fearsome reputation. He wandered around for months, years he didn't actually know until one day he encountered a strange lady in a white coat with a sword like his and challenged her.

The fight was the best he had ever had, ten minutes in and his high surpassed any he had had before. Determined to make it last, he embraced the fear from such a high powered fight and suppressed a rising tide of power he felt within him lest he overpower her. Instantly he knew this to be a mistake as his strength waned and he got a slash down the left side of his face. The blood stung but still he fought on despite the fact that this lady was slowly beating him into the ground. He even got a hit in, a stab just under her neck. Eventually though she won and with a final sword flourish, sliced his abdomen. Barely moving, he asked her name as she stalked off and got a steely glance and "Unohana Yachiru. Current Kenpachi and The Thirteen Court Guardian squads Eleventh divisions captain" before she turned and left, never looking back.

From that point on the boy had motivation. No longer did he simply want to get strong for the sake of it, now he wanted to get strong so he could one day fight The Woman again and experience another heady battle rush. He fought with a renewed vigour in order to regain his lost strength and eventually had to travel outside his district in order to find good fights.

He roamed the wilderness for quite a while, searching for bandits or anyone who looked like they'd be a good fight. He wandered for what felt like an age getting stronger and stronger until one day, while reclining in the shade of a tree, he heard a childlike voice in his head. Questioning the voice got him no answers so he dismissed it and set off to fight.

He came across a whole camp of fighters and challenged them all. It was a good fight and gave him a decent high but nothing near the one off fighting The Woman. Staring at his blade he closed his eyes and fell into a doze as he came down off of his small high. A strange dream plagued him of a young girl who constantly demanded candy and he woke up mumbling strange words and the name Yachiru.

A few moments later, movement caught his eye and he turned to look as a small pink haired girl crawled towards him unheeding of the bloodshed around her. His attempts at frightening the girl only resulted in her giggling and then stroking the blade of his sword uncaring of the blood. Startled by her reaction and feeling an odd sense of connection, he named the child Kusajishi Yachiru. The name Yachiru seemed to suit her perfectly and he named her after the district they were currently in.

The two travelled further and further and when Yachiru was old enough to talk he realise that he had to have a name himself. It took little deliberation to decide on the name Zaraki Kenpachi. Zaraki in honour of the place he discovered fighting and Kenpachi in honour of That Woman. It was also a promise to himself that he would one day claim her title. Yachiru, finding this name too hard called him Ken-chan which he surprisingly didn't mind. It was nice to be wanted.

During his next fight, someone targeted Yachiru and he cut down everyone involved. It was then that he realised that Yachiru needed to be able to defend herself. Luckily, despite his awkward teaching attempts, Yachiru proved to be a natural fist fighter much like Kenpachi himself.

When he could find no one able to give him a good enough fight, Kenpachi decided it was time for him to seek out the best fighters in the whole or Soul Society. With this in mind, he travelled to Seireitei only delayed by a spirited fighter named Madarame Ikkaku who challenged him. Kenpachi beat him of course but he could also appreciate his fighting style which was so similar to his. After praising the kid in his own way he continued on and upon reaching Seireitei, he headed straight for the eleventh division motivated by the hope that he might see The Woman again and knowing of their reputations as the best fighters. He defeated the Captain easily with a single blow and snorted. Why this guy got the title of Kenpachi when he was so useless was beyond him. Before he knew it however, it turned out that he'd accidently become Captain of the Eleventh by defeating his predecessor.

Almost as soon as he got the post, he appointed Yachiru as his Lieutenant and got her a sword so she could further train her skills. Life as a captain was boring and he usually spent his time training with Yachiru. The already strong bond between them grew steadily stronger until they fought on equal grounds and Yachiru could meet Kenpachi's skills. Her childlike appearance belied the danger within and Kenpachi grew proud of her. She rarely had to engage in fights as more often than not, her impressive reiatsu was enough to hold people off.

Eventually the two became synonymous. You never saw one without the other. Where Kenpachi was, Yachiru would be sure to follow. The kept their skills sharp with each other as opponents and soon became feared throughout all of Seireitei. The Crazy Captain and his Hyper Lieutenant. "Run!" and "Oh God It's Her!" Kenpachi and Yachiru. Wielder and Shikai.

Of course no-one knew that last one. The only one who did was Yachiru and eventually Kenpachi when the time came. It surprised him a little but not overly so, because, as he told her. "For someone like me, normal interaction is impossible. I had my doubts and suspicions but in the end I dismissed them because I don't care. You may be my Shikai but you're also my friend and daughter and that makes you even more awesome in my book"

When Yachiru hugged him he added "Tell anyone I said that and Zanpakuto or not. I. Will. End. You" but Yachiru didn't care. His threats were always empty for her.


End file.
